The Shattered Isles Quest/Spoiler
__TOC__ Access to Goroma Method You need to travel from Liberty Bay to Thais. You will get shipwrecked on this Island of Goroma (~8% chance, so you might need to travel many times). The Captain will say that some Island Trolls stole supplies to fix the boat. Go kill Island Trolls until you have collected 30 pieces of wood and then go give them to the Captain. Now he will take you to Goroma from Liberty Bay whenever you want, for 500 gps. The easiest way to collect 30 pieces of wood is to bring a shovel. With it, you can gain access to the 2 underground Island Troll areas. Transcripts Access to Meriana Required Equipment * 9 Parcels or Levitate * Rake * Gold to travel Note: You can buy a rake in Venore for 20gp. Method There is a sign posted in the Tavern in Liberty Bay: You see a note pinned on the wall. You read: Missing ring! High reward! Contact Lady Eleonore in the Silverhand Manor! To begin the quest, visit Eleonore in the Silverhand Manor located in the north part of Liberty Bay on a small hill. And talk to her about her ring. To get to the location of her ring, go directly east out of Liberty Bay until you reach the main entrance to the large Fort (you will need to go up one level to reach the fort). Go to the north side of the fort, and look for a place that you can Levitate or use Parcels to go up. Continue up the mountain by using the various steps and levitate spots. Near the top of the mountain you will find a level with one or more Tarantulas. To the east is a tree with a Parrot in it. Use the rake on the tree, if you have the rake in your backpack you will also get the ring in it. You see a crystal ring. It weighs 0.90 oz. The initials E.S. are engraved on it. Then take the ring back to Eleonore and collect 50gp as reward. Delivering money to Charlotta The next assignment from Eleonore is seek out Charlotta and to give her 200gp, she is located in the slums of Liberty Bay. Take the 200 gp to the far south-west part of town, then return back to Eleonore and tell her the secret password, peg leg to prove your trustworthiness. Transcripts Meeting Eleonore 1st time Meeting Eleonore 2nd time Meeting Charlotta Meeting Eleonore 3rd time Access to Laguna Islands Required Items * Completed Access to Meriana * Love Poem Method Transcripts * Now find Captain Waverider. He is on a small peninsula south-east of the Liberty Bay Depot. * Captain Waverider will then take you to the island of Meriana, to the rebel camp of Sabrehaven. * Find Raymond Striker, he is in a house near the middle of Sabrehaven. When you find him, ask him about Eleonore and the mermaid * Now you need to find the man-stealing mermaid and try to break her spell over poor Raymond. * The mermaid Marina is near the northern coast of the island, just north from Sabrehaven. * When you find her, ask her about Raymond Striker and you will discover that she does in fact have a spell on him, and will not release him unless someone better comes along. * If you explore the area just south-west of Sabrehaven, you will find the reclusive Djinn Ocelus on a mountain. This djinn is in love with Marina, but is too shy to ask her for a date. He would like you to ask for him. * Now you need to return to Marina and ask her for a date with Ocelus. She will turn him down out of dissappointment that he was not more romantic. * Now you need to return to Ocelus with the bad news. He will tell you to get a poem for him. * Travel now to Ab'dendriel, and visit Elvith in the music shop there. Elvith is located under a hill to the far north of Ab'dendriel. You can purchase a love poem from him for 200 gp. * Once you have the love poem, return to Ocelus, and he will magically grant you the ability to recite the poem as a true elven poet. * Now you need to go recite the poem to Marina and impress her with the djinn's romantic and poetic abilities. She will then give you the ability to ride her sea turtles, allowing you to access the Laguna Islands. The Counterspell Required Items * You Must have completed access to goroma quest * 1 fresh Dead Chicken * 1 fresh Dead Rat * 1 fresh Dead Black Sheep * 1 Spellbook of Dragha Method * On Goroma, go to the west until you find a hole (here), go down, you'll notice a energy barrier and a dead body, open it to get the Spellbook of Dragha. * Go to Meriana and speak with Chondur (here). He will take the spellbook from you, but he needs some animal corpses to perform a ritual. * Give him a Dead Chicken, Dead Rat and Dead Black Sheep. It is easiest to summon them and kill them, on Non-PvP worlds you can do this by using the monsters on the island to attack your summons. (A Centipede or Crab will work very well) * When you have given him all of the ingredients, he will provide you some kind of protection, which allows you to pass through the strange energy wall on Goroma. Note: Chickens and Rats can be found on the island. Black Sheeps are best to summon, or else the closest spawn is the underground in Liberty Bay, with the Novice of the Cults. However, Black Sheep are 700 oz. so its heavy. If you choose to do its this way, make sure you have the cap. Alternatively, if you are short of capacity, you could do this: * Drop all your items in Liberty Bay depot * Carry the Dead Black Sheep from Liberty Bay * Head over to Meriana and drop the Dead Black Sheep on the ground * Head back to Liberty Bay * Pick up your items in Liberty Bay * Head back to Meriana, and drag the Dead Black Sheep to Chondur. Transcripts You see a spellbook. It weighs 58.00 oz. It apparently belonged to someone called Dragha, the apprentice of a voodoomaster. Access to Ramoa This island is also known as the undead island. From now on, you can pass by the energy forcefield on Goroma. You have access to deep dungeons to hunt cult members but you will need to do some other things to access the other islands. There is a Teleportation Hub to the north that connect all the islands, but you cannot use it yet. To use it, you must access the other side of each teleporter, by passing through all the islands. Requirement * Levitate spell or alot of parcels. Method * Pass the forcefield and go up, then head southwest until you find a place to levitate to go inside the mountain. The yellow mark is where you start, the blue mark is where you must levitate: * After you go up, go west, then north until you find another place to levitate up, there's no error since it's the only way. After that head northeast, then south for the next levitate up spot. At this point just go south and levitate down. Head south and levitate up again. Go west, then north and you'll find another levitate up spot. Go to the east for another levitate up spot. At this point you'll see a ladder to go down. Go inside. * Now be prepared to face several Fire Elementals, Fire Devils and Stone Golems every time you go down a ladder. Head down again, go to the west and you'll find another ladder. Go down with care. Head for the east and you'll find another ladder, go down. Head to the north west and you'll find another ladder, go down. Go to the south until you find another ladder, go down again. * You're now under the mountain, watch out since this place is full of Fire Elementals and other monsters. When you reach a level where you have the option to go left or right, head to the north east and you'll find a hole. Beware, this hole is full of undead creatures, like Demon Skeletons, Bone Beasts and Crypt Shamblers. Go down. * Head to the south now. This place is full of undeads so watch out. Look the image, you start on the green mark, you must head to the blue mark and go up, but memorize the yellow mark because you'll need to go there later: *Go up and head west and up again to the surface with care since there are several monsters. Look the image, you start on the green mark, the teleporter is on the blue mark, on the way you'll find alot of monsters: * Down here you'll find 2 teleporters, the one to the left will take you to Goroma and will make you able to return to Ramoa using the teleporter whenever you want. The teleporter to the right take you to Talahu but you cannot acess it using the teleporter yet. ---- Access to Talahu This island is also known as the Hydra island. Required Items * 1 White Mushroom * 1 Brown Mushroom * 1 Green Mushroom * 1 Dark Mushroom Method * Go to Ramoa through the Teleportation Hub. Return inside the cavern by heading south west. You'll be on that same spot on the blue mark, now go on the yellow mark: * Inside this room there'll be 4 basins and a teleporter. You must place the mushrooms in the correct order and enter the teleporter. Keep in mind that everytime someone enter the teleport, the four mushrooms vanish. The order is: White on upper left, Brown on lower left, Green on upper right, Dark on lower right (like in the image). You can find the mushroom ridle in this document Sacrifice Notes (Book) located at lich hell. * After that, go up on the hole. DON'T enter the teleporter, else you'll return to the mushroom room and will need mushrooms again. You'll meet several Quara Scouts and Water Elementals on the way. Head to the south east until you find a hole to go up. Go up again and watch out since you'll find several Hydras and some Water Elementals. * Go heading to the west killing the monsters, and you'll find near the water the ladder to go down. This is the Teleportation Hub. Notice that on this island there's a Mailbox. This room looks like the one on Ramoa. The left teleporter take you to Ramoa and you gain acess to go Talahu whenever you want using the right teleporter on Ramoa. The teleporter to the right take you to Malada, but you cannot use it yet. Access to Malada This island is also known as the Giant Spiders Island. Method * Return to Talahu, head to the south east on the red mark: * Go down and be prepared to face every kind of Quara Scouts. Go down again, then head to the north until you find a way to go south west. Keep going south, then east and you'll find a hole. Go down , head to the east then go up the hole. head to the south now, then east, until you find another hole to go up. Keep heading east, then north west (there's only one way) until you find another hole to go up. * Watch out because there are several Giant Spiders and some Water Elementals too. At this point just head to the north and you'll find the Teleportation Hub. This one only has an accessable teleporter to the left that will take you to Talahu and will grant you access to go Malada using the teleporter whenever you want. Access to Kharos To access Kharos, you must travel south of Malada, where you will find a pitfall leading to the island underground. There you'll find Ferumbras Tower, and if you just go to the east you'll find a one-way teleporter to go back to Goroma. In order to access the citadel, you must attempt to step inside the electric barrier barring it. Once you have done this, leave through the teleport and travel to Edron, where you must talk to Zoltan about Ferumbras' citadel. He will then give you permission to enter Ferumbras' citadel on Kharos for 500 gp. There are no direct hubs to Kharos, and one must travel through the caves to reach it, even if they've done the quest. Once you passed the energy barrier blocking Ferumbras Tower you can´t leave it there. You need to go east, down a hole, head west and go up a ropehole to leave. Access to Nargor Required Equipment * 100 Bread * Atlas * 5 Pirate Voodoo Dolls * Whisper Beer * Fire Bug * Pirate Set (Shirt, Knee Breeches, Hat and Boots) Method Earning the trust from Sabrehaven Townspeople Go to Raymond Striker ask him for a mission. He says that if you help people in Sabrehaven you may earn the townspeople's trust. So ask everyone for a mission. * Ariella wants the 100 Bread. * Morgan wants you to bring a letter to his relative, Eremo. * Duncan wants the Atlas. * Chondur in the north east of the island wants the Pirate Voodoo Dolls. * Ask Ariella again for a mission. She wants the Whisper Beer. After these 5 short missions your reputation on Sabrehaven will change from 'Suspicious' to 'Friendly'. You can check your reputation on the Quest Log. Ray's Mission 1: The Fafnar's Fire Now go to Raymond Striker and ask for a new mission. He will explain you that the pirates have some deals with the alchemist Sandra, in Edron. They are buying a dangerous substance there called Fafnar's Fire. Raymond sends you to talk with her pretending to be the dealer sent by the pirates. Go and tell her: "Hello / Fafnar's Fire / Yes / Your continued existence is payment enough". By doing this, Sandra will be enraged and will cut any deals with pirates. Report back to Raymond Striker After this you can get acess to Nargor, all you got to do is accept one of the following missions that take place there, and Sebastian will bring you there. Tortoise Egg from Nargor Mission Ask Duncan for a mission. This time he wants you to rescue some Tortoise Eggs from the Pirates Base on Nargor. Go to Nargor and follow this map: In the way you will face some Pirate Marauders, Pirate Cutthroats and Smugglers. Go down and go through the door, kill the Thornback Tortoise here and open the tortoise's nest. DO NOT EAT THE EGG IN ANYWAY or you will lose it forever and you will have to get a new one by buying it or by doing the quest with another character. Now report to Duncan and give him his Tortoise Egg from Nargor. Ray's Mission 2: Sabotage Now it's time to complete Raymond Striker's second sabotage mission. Go and ask him for a new mission. Striker will ask you to travel Nargor, where he wants you to sabotage an important Catapult with a Fire Bug. Talk to Sebastian and ask him to take you to Nargor. The following map shows clearly how to get to the catapult: You will meet Pirate Marauders, Pirate Cutthroats and Smugglers on the way. Use your Fire Bug on the top left corner of the catapult and you will see a small explosion. Your job here is done and you should head back to Raymond Striker. After finishing this mission, your reputation in Sabrehaven will change to Cordial. Ray's Mission 3: Spy Mission Raymond Striker is pleased with your acts toward him and the people of Sabrehaven. In his third mission, you are instructed to infiltrate the tavern on Nargor, and study 3 maps in which the pirates on Nargor have their raid plans laid out. But, to infiltrate their tavern you will need a full Pirate Set. Once you have finally got the set, head to the tavern which is located inside the mountain. Follow the image above and go up the stairs marked at the bottom right side of it. On the first floor it's recommend to use Levitate on the wall just east of the stairs you just came from, or using some boxes that you can find underground. On the second floor, you will face a Pirate Buccaneer and 2 or 3 Pirate Cutthroat. You can just bypass them, but beware lots of pirates on the upper floor, including Pirate Corsairs. On the third floor use some GFBs and go west to meet Vulterose. A good tips here, if you have to do mission 3 and 4 (maps and proof of death), is hurting pirates on red hp, making them run away and not respawning. You can do all the travels Ray - Tavern without clearing tavern again. Vulturenose is just outside the tavern. Speak to him while wearing the pirate set. Say "enter" he will let you trough the door. Once you head up the stairs, chances are you will be surrounded by pirates. Avoid killing them, rather force them to run away, as you will have to return here twice more in a short period of time before completeing the quest. The bar is a quite large room, there are 3 items that look like treasure maps on 3 different tables, these are the plans you are after. Just use them (Ctrl + Click) and you will study them. Once you have studied all of the maps, return to Meriana. Ray's Mission 4: Proof of Death Ask Striker for another mission. With the information you got from the plans, Raymond Striker has discovered that Klaus, the owner of Nargor's tavern, have placed a bounty on his head. So he asks you to go and find out more about that by talking directly with Klaus. Go to the tavern (you don't need the Pirate's Set to enter the tavern anymore) and ask a mission to Klaus. He will ask you to kill Raymond Striker and bring his lucky pillow as a proof of his death. Knowing that, it's time to return to Sabrehaven. In Meriana again, Striker will give you his lucky pillow, and will tell you to deliver it to Klaus. Once again (for the last time, finally) go to the tavern and deliver the pillow to Klaus. He will, then, assume that Raymond Striker is dead, and will throw a big party for the pirates. Return to Sabrehaven, and talk to Captain Striker, he will tell you how grateful he is, and will give you a Model Ship, since he doesn't have any real ships left to give. Also, he asks you to remember him at anytime about the pirate outfit, so he can give it to you. Now you can follow the Pirate Outfits Quest for the addons. Transcripts Raymond Striker (1st meeting) Ariella (first meeting) Ariella (second meeting Karl in Carlin Ariella (Third meeting) Morgan (First meeting) Delivering letter to Eremo Morgan (Second meeting) Duncan (First meeting) Chondur (First meeting) Chondur (Second meeting) Raymond Striker (2nd meeting) Sandra in Edron Raymond Striker (third meeting) Duncan (second meeting - After 3rd meeting of Raymond striker) Duncan (third meeting) Raymond Striker (4th meeting) First tavern mission Raymond Striker (5th meeting) Second tavern mission Raymond Striker (6th meeting) Third tavern mission Raymond Striker (7th meeting)